


Last Orders

by ProfessorFlimflam



Series: The Spookening [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, FOR ETERNITY, Ghosts, Life after Holby, Spooky, Wolfewake, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: A sort of postscript to Campbell and MacMillan (Deceased), and to the awful mistakes of recent canon.Just four pages this time, so everything will be resolved by the time the next episode airs. Hope you enjoy it, in spite of its canon compliant take.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. The Beginning




End file.
